The Prince of Nome
by GreatIdeas1801
Summary: He was born a slave but raised as a king. Everything he ever new was royalty until one eventful night his whole world is turned upside down. And his best friend becomes his eternal enemy. God is calling, will he answer?
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Nome

Long ago in the land of Alaska there was a mighty kingdom that was ruled by the sled dogs, who, through trials and tribulations conquered and defeated they're rivals to the west, the bears of the land of Yukon and the Moose of British Columbia, and with these victories brought new lands and many years of plenty. In another land far away from Alaska was Siberia, the holy land for the children of Aniu who follow the Great Spirit. They were wolves, a hardy and innocent people. When a great famine struck the land of Siberia the wolves moved across the land bridge and were accepted with open arms by the Alpha of Alaska, Tornassuk. Many hundreds of years past by and in this land of plenty the wolves grew great in number until they rivaled the Sled dogs in stature, and it was the next Alpha Medev who said to his pack, "the wolves are to great in number and may one day take our places as the masters, come let us put them to labor so they may never rise against us". And so it was that the children of Aniu became hated and were set to do the dogs work. In the years that followed Alaskas greatest ruler Atka, the king, came to power and his first order was to have the first litter of wolves or as he liked to say "mongrels" killed so as to help curve their population boom, and if any one was caught harboring a "mongrel" they would be put to the sword and their children would become slaves. Throughout Alaska a great cry befell the land as thousands were massacred before they could even open their eyes. None survived, or so it was thought. In the city of Nenana a mother with her pup ran for her life as she tried to escape the brutal killings. Upon reaching the great Yukon river she put her small, grey pup in a hollow log. "Now go my son may the great spirit protect you on your journey, and never forget what you are but never allow that to determine who you are". The pup began to whine, and with tears in her eyes she watched as the river carried her child north. The pup traveled over 1000 miles and at no time did he ever come in harms way, and after 3 days of travel he came with in sight of the city, the greatest city, the capital of the entire empire...Nome. In the palace of Pukimna, Nome, a white husky and her pup are sitting in a terraced garden, whose water is fed by the Yukon, when a hollowed log floats into the palace grounds. Upon seeing this oddity, the white husky, whose name is Anakia, walked over to investigate the strange sounds coming from the vessel. "Mother what is making those whimpering noises?" asked the small pup to Anakia, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" she responded. When she opened the log what she saw tore at her heart. Inside was a grey pup with yellow eyes, whose fur was matted and soaking from the trip. Gently she picked the pup up by his scruff and began to carry him off to the palace. "Come Steele let us show your father your new brother".


	2. Chapter 2

"Steele please leave me and your mother alone for now so we may discuss this...this..." "Gift" Anakia cut in. "As you wish father". Steele exits the chamber. "How dare you bring this abomination into my house!" the black malemute male said. "Atka your being unreasonable" "how so Anakia, please tell me why I shouldn't drown him myself." "Because Atka he is a gift from the gods!" Replied Anakia. "Oh the gods, well then I guess I should give him my crown then, is that it, no of course not, tell me Anakia what have the gods ever given me that I didn't earn through my own hand." Atka said rather sarcastically. Anakia replied "Well for one, a beautiful loving mate who will stand by her husband no matter his faults," "if I had any" Atka cut in with a smile, "a strong and loving son who will one day rule this land, and now this beautiful pup who some how survived traveling down the Yukon, in a log mind you." finished Anakia. "Just one problem," said Atka "he looks like the abominations that serve under us, i mean just look at his paws, they're huge and his eyes are bright yellow and even his fur matches theirs". Fed up with his constant use of excuses Anakia throws down the gauntlet "remember oh great Alpha, of what your great grandfather, Tornassuk, used to say 'when the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent'". Atka surprised at his wife's sudden confidence, becomes very intrigued at how this mere pup could inspire her to stand up to him, he was low key, impressed. "I have thought it over and will adopt him as my 2nd son, and will allow him to live in the palace. I agree that there is something special about him, who but the gods know what destiny has in store for him, what IS his name anyway?" "Balto" replied Anakia. After two years passed Balto and Steele had formed a very brotherly relationship, and they were both brought up to be Princes of Nome and the rulers of Alaska. Which means that they were given the best education for their minds and the best training for their bodies, and it quickly became apparent who was blessed with what. Balto was lean , fast and very cunning, yet wasn't physically very strong. Steele on the other hand was blessed with the strength of an ox and the leadership qualities that would be needed to run an empire. Balto on the other hand was more reserved and didn't like speaking in public. Yet there was one thing they were equally good in...causing mischief. And it wasn't simple pranks and jokes on the palace officials, no, they were known to go into "old nome", with their friends Nikki and Star, where the slaves lived and brutally beat and rob those they saw fit, and it was Balto who was the worst out of all of them. One time when they went to the boiler room to be uhh "serviced", Balto, dissatisfied with the girl's performance, strangled her to death and then told the next girl if she didnt do better her fate would be the same. Back at the palace both of the brothers and their friends were enjoying themselves with drink and food, "Balto tell me *hick who is the greatest prince under the stars?" "ahh that is an easy one brother, haha, it is *hick you, hahaha"replied Balto. "Yeah boss youse is da greatest" "yeah magnificent" added Nikki and Star. Them Atka entered the room. "Ahhh, father it's so good to see you *hick* Balto and I have been *hick , what brings you here?" "Steele you and Balto stay...the rest of you though, GET OUT!" He needed not to ask twice for the the entire room was empty in only a few seconds. He then walked over to the table which had food and drinks on it...upon it was set some of the finest foods, like goose and many types of fish. And with out warning Atka, flew into a rage and overturned the table. "YOU TWO ARE DISGRACES!" Balto and Steele were thrown aghast by this sudden show of strength and although he was drunk Balto managed to scrap together a sentence; "how?" "Word has reached my ears that the two of you have been going into Old Nome to beat and torture the slaves!" "So" replied Steele "Yeah, they're worthless" Balto concurred with his brother Atka becoming furious at they're insolence replied; "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK HALF-BREED! MURDERER! Strangled a poor harlot to death, YOU THINK THAT MAKES YOU TOUGH, HUH? big shot, you think you're tough because you're not. " I am tough" balto spat back "Oh really, have you ever stared death in the face? bled for your country? sentence a man to death? stayed behind with your personal guard to keep Bears from Chicago from killing you're entire army?" "no..." Balto replied "That's what I thought, and you..." Atka turned to face his son Steele, a scowl etched into his black fur, "you are the worst and an absolute failure as my son!" "WHAT, how?" Steele responded with both anger and worry set in his voice. " you are the future leader of my empire and yet you would rather party amd chase tail with your friends then learn how to navigate the political arena or learn the basics of Governing." "Yes I do" replied Steele "Really what is the current state of our borders with the Yukon?" "Strong, no enemy can threaten us" said Steele "And what keeps those borders strong?"inquired Atka "Soldiers" replied Steele "And who do those soldiers follow?" "The king!" Steele said rather annoyed "DO YOU THINK ANY SOLDIER WILL FOLLOW A KING WHO IS A PLAYBOY AND WAS KNOWN FOR BEING A NUISANCE WITH HIS BROTHER?!, you cant control an empire, HELL you can't even control your own brother!" Said Atka "Father please..." Steele began to say before being cut off by his father, "Get out of my sight, I pray you are not the weak link that will destroy everything Tornassuk worked to build." With tears in his red eyes, Steele fled from the room, leaving only Balto and Atka. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Father, please don't be so hard on Steele, it was usually me who would goad him into coming with us to go out partying" a very sober Balto explained to the king.

"Even so, he is the next ruler of this empire and all decisions fall on his shoulders, even if you do egg him on, he should be responsible enough to reprimand you and his friends" Atka wisely replied.

"All he ever wants to do is be great like you, and I think the pressure of it gets to him, i think if he had the chance he would not disappoint you" said Balto.

"That may be, yet he still has not shown me a reason to trust him, I fear his pride will be his downfall, is that all you wished of me my son?"

"One more thing...why did you call me a half breed?" Balto asked

A look of fear and remorse overtook the great kings face and stuttering he replied; "I...I...uh...didn't mean to...to call you with such an insult, please don't ask of such things again."

Balto shook his head and proceeded out of the feasting room to find and comfort his brother, who at this time was sitting atop one of the great towers of the palace. He thinks I'm a loser, when all I want is to honor him, the day I gain power will be the day I transform this empire into the greatest the world has ever seen. Steele said to himself. He was to lost in his thoughts to notice Balto coming up the stairs.

"Steele" balto said "are you alright?",

"yeah just peachy, I was only just told by the man I respect and love most that I,will be the downfall of this land, how the fuck do you think I feel?"

"Well by that response you seem to be just fine" balto responded with a laugh

" I'm serious, he was right, everything he said was true, and its all my fault" Steele said with a sob.

"I spoke with him you know..." Balto began to say, Steele looked up to him from where he was sitting "yeah, did you get an extra ass whooping after I left" Steele responded,

"No, I told him how you really feel and that if you are given a chance you would prove to him that you are as great of a prince as you think you are." At that moment all of the images of the great temples and monuments that he would build began to flash through his mind and a small smile began to form on the black and white malemute's face.

"I always knew you would be useful one day" Steele said, "so like everyday?" Balto replied with a smile. "Hey im not the one who was called a gutless pussy" Steele retorted "brave words coming from the 'weak link' of the dynasty" Balto shot back. They both began to burst out into laughter, from the exchange. "Come on Steele lets head back inside and turn in for the night, or at least what remains of it" Balto said, "yeah some shut eye would help me finish off this hangover" said Steele. "Your telling me" Balto replied, and with that Steele began to walk back down the tower's stairs, Balto started to cross the threshold when all of a sudden he was filled with a strange presence, he felt like something was calling him over to the balcony. When he reached the edge he was looking out at the slaves quarters known as 'Old Nome'. He could see the Boiler Room and the Saw Mill along with the thousands of wooden shacks that lined the main road that lead to the quarry and from the quarry to the Forrest. He could also see another road that lead right up to the main entrance of the palace. The very same road that he took after he had...what am I doing they're just slaves, they're lives are meaningless, just like that girls. He was about to leave when he spotted something strange, 2 dogs, an afghan hound with long brown fur and a Chinook, not wolves were walking into one of the houses. Though he thought the sight was strange he decided it was no concern of his and walked back in to go to bed.

The next morning he was awoken by his brother who was elated about something, "thank you brother" was all he heard before Steele hugged him with the force of a boa constrictor. "What, what is it?" A puzzled Balto inquired. "You didn't hear?" Steele responded, Balto just shook his head no. "Father has called a meeting, tonight he is going to name me Chief Building Executive and you Viceroy of the city!" "WHAT!" An ecstatic Balto replied. "Balto whatever you said to him last night must of made him change his mind about us, and I'm not going to blow this opportunity and neither are you" with that the brothers spent the rest of the day preparing themselves for the coronation. Steele had his coat brushed out so that he could look more professional and royal, while Balto had his fur trimmed down so that it would be easier to see his muscles and allow him to look strong when he stood next to his brother.

At last night came and the two brothers were led out to a thunderous crowd of dogs all applauding the two. They took their places next to Atka, who then stood up, and the whole place went quiet. Then he spoke "my people, the time has come for Steele to accept the responsibility of Governorship, tonight I formally name him Vice Regent and Chief Building Executive" as he said it, Atka placed a magnificent gold collar upon Steele's neck. "The next announcement is for the office of Viceroy of Nome and for this I have chosen..." Alright balto thought to himself time to show father what I can do, but the next few words would change Balto's life forever. "Nikki to be the next Viceroy, his father has served this city well and I believe he will follow his fathers example and continue to keep this city great." The crowds cheered in approval, but a stunned Balto was beside himself, his ears were low to his head and his tail was tucked, Steele noticing this quickly took action, "Attention, as my first act as Chief Builder I name Balto to be my Chief Forman and advisor, and he will serve directly below me and I know he will not disappoint" Steele announced to the crowd while he glanced over at his brother, who had begun to exit the room and even after hearing such good news still left the coronation, he didn't even stay for the feast. No instead he walked into Old Nome. HE HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CITY ! Well of that's how it's going to be I guess he won't care if a few 'mongrels' have an accident tonight. In his rage he spotted two dogs at a water trough, the same two he had seen the night before, forgetting his anger he quickly approached them to ask why two dogs would be in the wolves quarter. When he got close enough the Afghan hound look up and a look of shock came over her face, "Kaltag look it's him" the Afghan said, "uhh Sylvie..." But before he could speak Balto interrupted "why are you here?" "We were made slaves after our father helped hide one during the pup scourge" Kaltag replied, "yes, and now you have come to set us free" Sylvie inserted. "What" Balto said rather annoyed, "it was your mother that our father hid and she took care of us after he was executed, she risked her life to save yours" Sylvie stated. Balto was struck aghast by her statement and he flew into a quasi-rage "how dare you speak to me with such insolence, I should have you flog..." "Please your majesty" Kaltag began to say "you are the smartest...the royalest uhhhh most exulted prince" "get on with it" an annoyed Balto spat, "please my sister sometimes forgets her place she is easily confused" Kaltag pleaded. "See to it that it doesn't happen again" Balto said, "yes your..." Kaltag began to say before Sylvie interrupted, "no!, Balto you are our brother, your mother placed you in a log to save you..." "From what!?" Balto asked, "ask the man you call 'father'" she spat back.

He ran, as fast as he could all the way back to the palace, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. A slave the said I was born of slaves, preposterous it cannot be true all I ever wanted is right here before me. I love my father, mother, brother, so noble and strong, and I am a part of that family, for this truly is my home, for I am a sovereign prince of Alaska soon to be advisor to my brother, it is impossible to be the child of slaves. I am a fool for even thinking such a thing. At that moment he came upon the totem of the histories, it was a magnificent pillar, carved from the stone of the mountainside it told the history of the entire land from its founding up till the present, upon it could be seen the Yukon wars and further down was the building of the mighty temples. And under that is...and then he saw it, there in front of him was a head of a Malemute, his father's head, and in its jaws was a dying wolf pup. "Were they telling the truth?" At that moment, as fate would have it, Atka strolled into the room. "What troubles you my son" he said, "please tell me you didn't kill them" Balto asked with fear in his heart. "Balto...I knew this day would come" Atka let out a sigh "the wolves grew too numerous, if I hadn't they may have risen against us." "But what about me, am I really your son? where did I come from?" Balto asked as he began to tear up. "Anakia, you mother, found you in a log when you drifted to the palace, I believe you came from the south" Balto's eyes widened as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. "Oh my son do not fret, for you said it yourself...they are only slaves" Atka replied. Horrified, Balto began to back away, for he no longer saw him as 'father' but as a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

He found himself sitting in the gardens...ironic isn't it, that I now find myself sitting in the same spot i was found. Balto thought to himself. Anakia entered upon hearing about how her son had heard about his heritage. "Is this where you found me?" Balto said with anguish in his voice. "My son your father and I love you" she began to say, "how can I see you as my parents when everything I thought...everything I am was a lie" Balto said with tears in his eyes. "Oh Balto here the river brought you and this was meant to be your home, when the gods send you a blessing you don't ask why it was sent." " please leave me...I...I want to be alone for sometime, so I can find some answers", Balto asked. Understanding her sons request, Anakia rose and strolled out of the room. Balto just sat there silent, looking into his reflection, praying that some clarity would come to him. Before he knew what was happening he found himself under water. "Lobo ehhh?" He heard when he rose from the water gasping for air, and infront of him was his "brother" Steele.

Balto began to open his mouth to rebuke his brother, but before he could speak Steele struck him in the jaw, knocking Balto onto his back. "So, Bingo, it looks like the cats outta the bag" Steele said as he began to walk toward him. "Steele, I don't..." Balto said before he was interrupted, " SHUT UP half-breed, you and your kind are detestable, your kind are all weak and gutless, just like you...father was spot on with his diagnosis of you" Steele said with venom in his voice. "Which was what?" Balto retorted as he rose to his feet. Steele knocked him back down with a powerful headbutt, and stood over him with snouts basically touching and replied "YOUR A GUTLESS PUSSY!" Balto, no longer able to take the abuse, throws Steele off of him "it's me your brother who has been at your side since day 1!" Balto said. "Some brother you are, always getting me in trouble and you were never punished for your actions..." As Steele was saying this a terrifying idea over took him. "It all makes sense now...you were sent to the palace to take my place as Alpha, thats why you always tried to get me in trouble, you are a pawn by the "mongrels" to take control!" Balto was taken aback by such an accusation, "Steele use reason...why would I talk with Atka to give you a chance If I wanted the Throne?" Steele's eyes widened at the statement and he looked down at the floor, its cold stone surface was grooved with carvings of gods and goddesses, that the dogs looked to for guidance. In his head the thought of treason began to lose its initial luster, then an awful plan began to develop in his mind that would rid him of the half-breed for good, innocent or not.

"Your right...I...I..over reacted you are my brother and nothing can change that...but tell me one thing" Steele asked, "sure what is it" Balto replied. Balto's fate hinged on his answer "what was the name of the two who initially told you of your heritage?" Balto was weary of the question "why do you want to know?" "What?...do you think I'm going to hurt them? Atka forbade us from harming the slaves on that night" Steele said, "well I don't..." A suspicious Balto began to reply. "Here just to prove it to you, I Steele, future leader of Alaska, do swear an oath that on my throne I will not harm the said persons you reveal to me, now will you tell me?" Balto thought it over _a princes word is never to be broken, no matter the circumstances_. "Alright Steele" he said "they were two dogs, a tan Chinook named Kaltag and a brown Afghan Hound named Sylvie, they were in the slaves quarters when I encountered them, they told me that their father protected my mother and that he was killed and they were sold into slavery where she adopted them and took care of them." "Humph...what a pity" Steele said, and with that he turned around and exited the chamber. As he was leaving a faint smile came over him for all the pieces of the plan were now available. _Don't worry "Bingo" I'm not going to hurt them, just like I promised...but I never promised they would be safe._


End file.
